User blog:SA Disney Princess Wiki AND M.A.D. LOVER/ACADEMY!
So glad the Academy is FINALLY OUT! I was one of the first people in there... ahem tester! But here`s something mysterious: IT`S BEEN YEARS! ARE THOSE STUPID CREATORS DEAD?! *breathes in and out, repeat What the heck is up with Swoopy: "... before the real adventure begins later this year!" HA! Later this year!? Good try. It`s been year''s''! AND! Does Prodigy promote Satanism?! Could it be?! Why does the gargoyle in Lamplight Town, (like another user previously stated) have it`s eyes glowing orange in Pumpkin Fest, and candles around it? Is it their worship festival? Or... does the Gargoyle have a creature (working for the Puppet Master) in it? A hidden meaning? Or is it just a statue of Carcus the Terrible? And, is Noot special? How did he meet Gale? Is he the Principle of the Academy?! A teacher? Why is Prodigy changing SO MANY THINGS?! WHY IS EVERYTHING FOR MEMBERS NOW!!? Does Mira Shade play a special role in the Academy? Where does the Puppet Master hang out? Are the wizards in Prodigy immortal? Why do the 2 buidings in Lamplight say, "Coming Soon?" What the--? When they are not really coming soon. They just keep lying. Seriously. FOR YEARS!! there was no mention of Wardens, Academy, Titan. Will we have to wait EVEN LONGER for the next update? *whines: I can`t wait until I`m college! AND WHY DIDN`T STUPID, ANNOYING, EXTRA STUPID Flora just give us the new gem. Yeah the old gems looked SO MUCH better. You know why I`m complaining? Because: HER BROTHER WAS TRAPPED IN THERE. WE NEEDED THE KEYSTONE TO UNLOCK HIS TOWER. Guess they didn`t think of that. Oh yeah, you need to thank me Flora, for rescuing your brother. He was trapped in his office AND I HAD TO WASTE PRECIOUS TIME just to save him. So as a prize, let me explore your house. That stupid little tree you live in. OH YEAH. Flora, did you even think about what was going on?! Is your brain dead, Flora? WE NEED THE KEYSTONE FOR THE ACADEMY! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!! IT`S SUPPOSED TO BE THERE, DON`T YOU KNOW?! Instead, you make us do chores for you, AND THEN YOU HAND OVER THE PRETTY LITTLE GEM. Uh-huh. Do you even care about the cause to save the Academy?! Can`t you sense some thing is wrong? I mean, why are all these wizards running wild? Are they on Holiday?! Why aren`t they learning at the Academy? Oh sheesh, Flora you`re SO STUPID. IT MIGHT BE YEARS before we see the next warden. Here`s a list of who I think the wardens are: *Flora`s broher Florian (already confirmed; I`m just adding him to the list because he`s a warden. I had no idea Flora had a brother) *Bok`s mom (maybe) *Eve`s "grandpappy" (as she calls him) *Slurpy`s uncle (wild guess) *Benni and Brocolina's grandma (???) Who do YOU think are the other wardens, who is in the Astral Tower, and what annoys you the most about Prodigy? Theories are most welcome! Category:Blog posts